This study will investigate the association of urothelial cancer with coffee, artificial sweeteners, hair dye, vitamin A and vitamin C in two ethnically-distinct groups which have different levels of risk for this disease (high risk for Caucasians and intermediate risk for Japanese). It will also include data on the association of this cancer with cigarettes and occupation. An attempt will be made to identify all initially-diagnosed cases on the Hawaiian island of Oahu during the period of the study. For each case, two controls from the general population, matched by sex, race, and age within three years, will be identified and interviewed. The questionnaire and format of the study is similar in design to an ongoing case-control study being conducted by the Harvard School of Public Health in three different populations (including the low risk Japanese in Nagoya, Japan). By this arrangement, we will be able to compare the findings between the Japanese in Hawaii and Nagoya, as well as between the Caucasians and Japanese in Hawaii to identify factors which may contribute to the difference in risk between the respective groups.